


【路人安r18】pussy（全文+番外）

by ninenin



Category: ninenin, 凹凸世界
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninenin/pseuds/ninenin
Summary: 路人安主奴1V1，包括：调教/道具/终身烙印/KJ/鞭打/高潮控制/操进生殖腔/怀孕暗示/枪管play/俄罗斯转盘【子弹射入（？）】半兽人猫安，后期斯德哥尔摩综合症体现黑暗下品低俗恶劣黄色废料恶趣味明显性偏好奇异，全文1.3w+





	【路人安r18】pussy（全文+番外）

**Author's Note:**

> 路人安主奴1V1，包括：调教/道具/终身烙印/KJ/鞭打/高潮控制/操进生殖腔/怀孕暗示/枪管play/俄罗斯转盘【子弹射入（？）】
> 
> 半兽人猫安，后期斯德哥尔摩综合症体现
> 
> 黑暗下品低俗恶劣黄色废料恶趣味明显性偏好奇异，全文1.3w+

与其说是富丽堂皇的会馆，不如说是特殊爱好者的天堂。

一场买家是人类、卖家是人类、物品也是人类的拍卖会，更像是一场仅剩兽性的决斗场。总有几个宠物不听话，怎么办呢？

————杀掉就好了。

 

“恭喜05号买家拍下半兽人。”一锤定音，一亿五千万，也当真是舍得下血本。

在这个国家明文禁止私自贩卖倒运半兽人的年代，一亿起价已经是很便宜了，更何况这些半兽人还是作为特殊意义的‘宠物’贩卖的。

那是文雅的说法。通俗说就叫，性奴。

有个半兽人种的性奴隶，是每个主人都梦寐以求的事情。单说一月一次的发情期，就让这些半兽人注定被调教一辈子，无法逃离。

更有甚者找来专业的‘驯兽师’，只为了让半兽人被摧残调教的只剩下发情期罢了，连性奴都比不上。

这个时代，半兽人的地位很低，低到了无法想象的地步。

 

“我可怜的小家伙，瞧瞧你成了什么样子。”悦耳的男声传来，安迷修勉强睁开眼，刚要看清买下他的主人究竟是谁，双眼就被一条黑色眼罩蒙上了。

拍卖所的人给他打了一支剂量不小的催情剂，他现在几乎要控制不住自己想要扑过去求欢，可最后的理性支持着他。

安迷修呜咽着扭动身子，习惯性的向前探去却摔下了床，倒在毯子上眼泪都疼出来了，猫尾瞬间紧绷，耳朵蔫蔫的耷拉下来。

“真是淘气。”男人似乎是笑着安迷修的笨拙，把他抱到床上，用绳子将他绑了起来，还恶趣味的在脖颈打了个蝴蝶结。

从箱子里找出润滑剂，在指腹上挤了一些，就涂抹到安迷修的后穴里。经不起刺激的猫双腿打颤，喵的一声也不知是爽极了还是害羞了。

“天哪，我的小可爱……”他似乎对于安迷修的表现满意的很，口中发出赞叹的声音，却毫无动作的看着安迷修挣扎在欲海中。

安迷修一双碧色的眼睛变得无神，被情欲搅得混沌一片。他下意识的寻找自己的主人，目含委屈的样子让男人轻笑一声。

他终于走上前，双手从安迷修的脸颊拂过，然后是脖颈、锁骨、前胸、小腹、腰侧……直到大腿根部。动作轻柔的像是羽毛扫过他全身。

安迷修呜咽了一声，颤抖着高潮了。

 

再次醒来，安迷修终于看到了自己主人的长相。

男人看上去只有三十几岁的样子，成熟稳重的很，金丝镜框边缘还坠着流苏，此刻被他全部拢到耳后，在黑发中隐约可见一绺绺耀眼的金。

他身上穿着最普通的黑西服白衬衫，黑色短发打理的一丝不苟————如果安迷修没有被他用手摸到高潮的话，他绝对会以为面前的只是一个普通的白领而已。

衣冠禽兽。安迷修突然想到这个词。

显然他的主人从表情中读懂了安迷修在想什么，笑着揉揉他的头，“不用担心，我的小可爱。我姓钟离，你可以叫我钟离先生，当然，我更希望能听到你叫我‘主人’，那样我会非常高兴的。”

安迷修有些疑惑的看着钟离，似乎很诧异他竟然没有被强制要求叫他主人。安迷修头上的猫耳无意识的抖动，看得钟离意味不明的笑了笑。

“……钟离先生。”安迷修低声叫他。后者直起身子，在安迷修额前烙下一吻：“好了，我的小可爱，你真的很听话。”

“那么，作为主人，我对你的第一条要求就是，无条件听从我的话————记住，主人是不会害你的。”钟离感受到安迷修瑟缩了一下，又微不可查的点点头，十分愉悦的笑笑。

“那么二楼左手边书房旁是你的房间，对面是我的房间。现在去休息吧，你需要好好睡一觉……明早七点，我需要你洗漱完毕在我床边叫我起床，知道了么？”钟离指指二楼的书房，示意安迷修上楼。

安迷修回答：“是的，主人，在下知道了。”这是他在拍卖所时和那个管教人学会的，对于主人的命令一定要这么回答。他犹豫了一会儿，还是开口：“钟离先生……请您也早些睡吧。”

钟离维持着笑容，仿佛已经料到安迷修会说什么一样没有半分惊讶，也并没有想要纠正安迷修怪异的自称，“好的，小可爱，去睡吧 。”

安迷修找到自己的房间，除了床、桌子、椅子、衣柜和衣柜旁的换衣镜之外什么也没有，空旷的房间让他有些不适应。

他躺在床上，才开始想该如何叫主人起床，而他心中得到的答案让安迷修的脸瞬间红透了。

他听别的半兽人说过，管教人也教导过，一般意义上的“起床”是指口交或者做爱，有的半兽人会直接坐到主人身上叫醒主人的同时也顺带解决了晨勃问题，最不济也是用口交的形式。但无论哪种方式都不是安迷修心理上能接受得了的。

 

再睁开眼是六点三十分，安迷修连忙起身去洗漱。二十分钟后，他站在钟离房间外，难得有些不知所措。

轻轻推开门，站在钟离的床边，安迷修看着自己主人的睡颜，脸有些发红。

他跪到床边，正视着钟离，轻轻把嘴唇贴了过去。头上的猫耳不停的抖动，身后的尾巴绕成几圈。

安迷修笨拙的吻着，而后他发现钟离似乎动了动。再下一秒，后脑勺被人死死的按住，钟离撬开他的唇瓣，堪称粗暴的亲着。

“呜……！！！”安迷修吓了一跳，被亲的有些喘不过气，他脸色潮红，眼角挂着星星点点的泪。

“亲爱的，你很听话。”温和而磁性的声音响起，钟离放开了安迷修，坐起身子，解开睡衣领口的纽扣，“你现在的样子活像是被人翻来覆去艹过个几千遍一样可爱。”

安迷修大口喘着气，眼角媚红，他全身都有些发软，钟离的话更是激的他一颤。

“钟离先生，早安。”安迷修顺平了气，打招呼。他的视线不由自主的盯着钟离正在解纽扣的手，还有渐渐露出的脖颈、锁骨……

安迷修觉得，半兽人这个种族实在是太淫荡了。他无法控制自己的目光离开钟离的身体，或者说是裸体。

钟离脱完上衣，坐在镜子前换衣服。安迷修看着钟离的上身，想象着那看上去就很结实的腹肌摸起来会有多么性感，想象着钟离在自己身上操干时汗珠顺着脸颊滴下……

“小可爱，你在想什么？都湿了。”突兀的声音刺穿原本安静的空气。安迷修下意识的在地毯上摸了摸，是干燥的。

随后他被自己的动作羞耻到，红了一张脸低着头，“抱歉……在下并没有想……”

他的话被钟离打断。换好西装的钟离显得格外干脆严厉，他用脚尖轻轻抬起安迷修的下巴，使后者不得不正视着他。“听好了，安迷修。我的第二条规矩，和主人说话时一定要正视主人，以显尊重。”

“还有就是，不要对你的主人说谎。安迷修，你的眼睛可以告诉我你的一切。”钟离的话还没有结束，“现在，告诉我，你刚才在想什么，安迷修。”

安迷修被抻的脖子有些酸疼，他大概知道钟离生气了。在他生气时，一直都习惯直接叫安迷修的全名。他快速回答道：“很抱歉主人。在下在想……主人在在下身上……操干时……会不会很性感……”安迷修的声音越来越低，脸也越来越红。

钟离低笑了一声，下了床蹲在安迷修面前，用手轻轻挠着安迷修的下巴，顺的小猫舒服的咪了一声。

“亲爱的，你的身体还没有准备好，在这之前我只会让你感受到绝对的精神高潮，你会爱上这种感觉的。当然，我也很期待……那一天的到来。”钟离有意无意的拉长了音，安迷修觉得自己就差把欲求不满这四个字说出来了。

不过，精神高潮什么的……

安迷修身后的尾巴不自觉的摇了摇。

“钟离先生……”

用过早饭的钟离显得格外愉悦，他举起左手在空中虚虚抓了一下，五指合拢后又指了指地面，示意安迷修跪下。

安迷修合拢膝盖，乖巧的跪下去，尾巴也在身后顺服的摇动着。

“小可爱，你真的太乖了……我果然没选错，”钟离很满意安迷修的反应。这是一个最基础的主奴之间的手势，原本只是想试试他懂不懂，却没想到安迷修竟然如此配合。

他奖赏似的揉了揉那头棕色短发，“九点整，我想看到你在三楼最里的房间门口等着我。小可爱，你不会不在那里的，对吧？”

“啊……是的，主人，在下知道了。”安迷修被顺的舒服极了，差点呻吟出声。

九点整。

安迷修乖顺的跪在门前，耳尖有些微红。毛绒的地毯没有让他感到丝毫疼痛，却有着瘙痒的错觉。 

“很好，亲爱的，你很听话。”钟离从一楼走了上来，还端着杯白开水，“我喜欢听话的孩子。”

安迷修含糊的嗯了几声，虽说是低着头，可猫耳却在头顶不停抖动着，明显因这句表扬而愉悦极了。

猫总是口是心非的动物。钟离被安迷修的反应逗笑了。他打开刻着复杂暗纹的门，房间里漆黑一片，他转过身，正对着安迷修。

“抬头。”钟离这么说，安迷修下意识的抬起头，正视着钟离那双偏棕色的眼眸。

钟离的声音平稳，没有丝毫波澜，甚至可以说是冷淡：“安迷修，进入房间后，你唯一的身份便是我的Sub。我只需要你对我的绝对服从，没用的诸如羞耻心的情感我不需要，也不希望看到。”

“如果你能接受的话，接下来的两个小时内我会给你立我的规矩。接受不了的话……我想，你不会希望那样的。”安迷修听着他的话，点点头。他又能不接受什么呢？明明是被买下的那个。

半兽人地位低到没有的原因有很多，但其中重要的一点便是，半兽人没有任何身份证明————换句话说，他们就算是哪天被所谓主人玩死了或是玩坏了丢掉，也没有人知道这世界上有个半兽人死了。

毕竟半兽人的奴隶那么多，现在更是有人专门培养半兽人种，一天死的也不少，多一个不多少一个不少。

而这也是为什么半兽人纵使几乎要被各处拍卖所的调教师调教的百般不堪也没有一个人敢反抗的原因。

比起尊严，还是命更重要点。而且天知道他们死了之后会不会有人把他们的尸体解剖或者做各种实验。

安迷修也曾亲眼见过，反抗的半兽人被打折了双腿送到暴君床上玩个半死后又被扔垃圾一样扔回来，所有人被组织去看用他所做的人体试验，以此警示他们不要起反抗之心。

安迷修曾被血肉模糊的手术台和痛苦求饶呻吟之声吓到过，梦间都是这些景象，他无法忘记，强迫自己去听话，为了活下去。

“好了，孩子，进来吧————用膝行。”钟离侧了侧身，让开半条路，就走进了房间。

安迷修连忙跟进去，生怕他把自己扔下。

“安迷修，让我先来检查你的身体是否合格————做我的专属奴隶————而后我会给你打上标记，或者把你扔掉。”钟离看着跪在地毯上赤身裸体的安迷修，刻意停顿一下来让他消化这段话的含义，“明白了？”

“是的，主人。”安迷修有些不安，他并不知道钟离的要求，也不知道自己是否合格……但他不想被扔掉。

他不想就这么死掉。

 

“过来，亲爱的。把身子靠过来。”钟离坐在一张椅子上，拍了拍自己的腿，示意安迷修。后者很快把身子靠了过去，却难免有些僵硬。

被不算柔软的布料摩擦着敏感的肌肤，安迷修觉得胸前被摩擦的有些瘙痒，试图轻轻晃动身子得到更多快感，却被钟离压住肩膀，动弹不得。

“亲爱的，你很敏感，但我不希望你自己这么做。你的一切都将是我给你的，包括快感，明白吗？”钟离把他向后轻轻推了推，让两胸离开有些粗糙的布料，一边说着这样的话，一边把手顺着肩膀向下抚摸着。

“唔……”安迷修耳根红了一片，尾巴受惊似的激起。

猫被顺毛时总是有着可爱的反应的。

钟离笑了笑，也不知是在笑安迷修的本性还是满意于他的乖巧。

随后，他恶趣味的重重揉了一把安迷修的屁股，包括尾巴根。

 

……

 

钟离从一旁拿起一个白色的小铁块，是烙铁，“别担心，亲爱的，疼一下就好了。”他笑笑，伸手让安迷修腰板直立起来。

安迷修下唇咬的有点发白，直勾勾的看着那块烙铁。虽说是作为他的宠物的证明，他也的确可能不会再被抛弃了，可心理障碍不是这么容易就跨过的。

钟离眼神晦暗了一瞬，又带着笑意轻轻顺着安迷修的头发，轻柔的动作却让安迷修本能感到无端的恐惧，因而一动不动，任由钟离摸着他的耳朵，哪怕是再想颤抖也强忍住本能。

动物对于危险的天敌总是有着超乎寻常的感应的。

“亲爱的，你不会让我失望，对不对。”钟离轻声说着，却没有想要听安迷修回答的意思。他拿着那块烙铁，把安迷修的头发撩了起来，于是雪白的脖颈就露了出来。

“唔……”安迷修仅发出一个气音就立刻收敛了声音，作为一个宠物还是不要在未经允许时出声的————尽管钟离在舔他的脖颈。

“亲爱的，我会在这里烙下我的标记。从现在开始，你就是我的了。”钟离眼底藏着一丝兴奋，“不许离开这里，别想着逃跑……亲爱的，你不会想知道之前那些妄图逃跑的奴隶现在惨成什么样了，对吧。”

安迷修浑身一颤，脸色有些发白：“是的，在下知道了……主人。”上帝啊，他现在害怕还来得及吗？

事实证明，来不及了。安迷修只觉得脖颈被人拍了拍，下一秒，钻心的痛楚袭来，安迷修痛苦的尖叫出声。

“呜……唔啊…………呜……”泪水顺着脸颊流到脖颈，在锁骨上形成一个个小水珠。安迷修颤抖着呜咽，却不敢说出半个不字。

钟离并没有对于安迷修的表现感到什么不满，或者说只有这样他才能感觉到自己是把一个活生生的人绑在了自己身边，而不是一个没有自主意识到性奴。

“主人……求你了……主人……”安迷修有些迷离的看着钟离抚摸他的脖颈，莫名感到有些委屈，“不要抛弃在下……主人……呜……”

被烙印上了名字，就代表他这一辈子只能有这么一个主人了。随时都有可能被抛弃的不安和恐惧笼罩着他，事实上他也知道自己不能算是一个合格的听话的性奴，不然他也不会被送到拍卖场去接受那种调教。

钟离安抚性的拍了拍安迷修的头，心底想着有些操之过急了，暗骂自己太过心急，反而容易把安迷修逼疯。

不过……他还有时间，不是吗？

钟离看着安迷修雪白的脖颈上的两个字母“ZL”，和周围有些泛红的皮肤，满意的笑了。

安迷修抖了抖。

 

……

 

“唔……嗯呜……”

安迷修双手被绑在身后，双腿大开着吊在天花板上。他的眼睛被黑布挡的死死的，腰身被迫俯下，弓起腰背来让自己的头向前伸。

而他口中正含着钟离的阴茎，口交的快感足以让安迷修陷入无止境的发情，后穴被残忍的塞了个巨大的按摩棒，正在安迷修的体内抵着敏感点高频率的震动着，胸前被两个金属的小夹子夹的发红发肿，前端却被毫不留情的锁了起来，尾巴根都扣上了铁环。

钟离感受到安迷修的心不在焉，按着他的头狠狠向前顶胯。安迷修一抖，双眼都有些翻白，求饶般的呜咽几声，讨好的舔了舔口中性器的前端。

天知道钟离吃什么长大的，他觉得他的嗓子眼都要被捅穿了。

安迷修像舔棒棒糖一样，有些艰难的活动着自己的舌头，舔着他的性器。却又不敢停下，他怕再像第一次在实验期时为钟离口交那样，自己只是因为不习惯而略微走神，钟离就把他吊了起来，毫不留情的喂下他媚药强制使他发情之后拿着装着子弹的枪管捅他屁股。

安迷修当时是真的怕了，哭着喊着求饶总之各种软话都说遍了，还好最后那颗子弹没有射到他的后穴里，但他却被枪管一直玩弄至高潮到昏迷，又生生的激醒，被插入了尺寸可怖的按摩器之后还要再承受着枪管的抽插。

安迷修想想都害怕的颤抖，连忙收回心思认真服侍着口中性器。安迷修舌尖轻轻扫过性器顶端，绕着圈舔弄，无法咽下的唾液流到嘴角，平添一丝色气。

虽然口交已经是足够色气的事情了。

安迷修感受着口中性器突然跳动，更加卖力的吮吸起来————他总不可能把这玩意吐出来吧？别逗了亲爱的，会死人的好吗？

钟离用手梳过安迷修柔软的棕发，扣着安迷修的后脑勺向自己的方向按，安迷修猝不及防被性器戳到嗓子根，有些痛苦的呜咽着，下意识的收缩着口腔想要让他射出来好得到自己的食物。钟离低骂一声，从安迷修嘴里离开，引来安迷修一个委屈的目光，并舔舔嘴唇的动作。

半兽人是可以把精液当作食物的，这也有益于他们更好的度过发情期，但钟离显然不想让他如愿。

这是他的宠物，好吗？他要把安迷修调教成只属于他一个人的宠物。

“我们来玩个游戏，亲爱的，怎么样。”钟离虽然是这么问了，用的却是不容置疑的陈述语气，安迷修抖抖身子，自然不敢有半点的反对之意。

随后，锁着安迷修脖子的铁链放松，安迷修顺着力道向后仰，颈部划成一条优美的曲线，双手依然被反绑在后背，这下他可是后穴正对着钟离了。

“……唔！”安迷修看不到钟离的动作，只能从声音推测他的动作。子弹上膛的声音。

安迷修瞪大了双眼，挣扎起来。

……他不要！

“亲爱的，别乱动。我们说好了玩个游戏的，不是吗？”钟离有些不满的看着安迷修徒劳的挣扎，满意的看到安迷修不在乱动后晃了晃手中放着一颗子弹的格洛克。

安迷修瞬间明白了他要做什么。钟离把枪管对着他的后穴塞，“亲爱的，我们来赌一赌，子弹在哪里呢？”

安迷修绷紧了神经，吓得面无血色，身体有不停的颤抖着。他又惹到钟离了吗？

……好吧，这只是他的恶趣味罢了。安迷修闭上眼睛，像是即将上刑场的罪人一样等待着判决。

“开枪了哦。”钟离脸上有着淡淡的笑意，显然他很喜欢这样的安迷修。枪管在安迷修体内缓缓抽插着，到是没有开枪，“亲爱的，你都湿透了呢，瞧，枪管上都沾满了你的水。”

“放松点亲爱的，你夹得太紧了，我都抽不出来枪了。”钟离咂咂嘴，看着安迷修变红的脸，拍拍他的屁股，让他放松，“乖，别夹太紧，玩一会儿。”

扣下扳机。

安迷修心一提。精神过度紧张，穴肉夹着枪管猛的缩紧，就这么达到了高潮，却没有射精或是什么。

“真是幸运啊亲爱的，”钟离看着安迷修像是逃过一劫一样大口喘着粗气，“我们来三次怎么样？再来玩吧。”

安迷修精神再次紧绷起来，尾巴几乎崩成了一条直线，耳朵却委屈的耷拉下来，眼中写满了不要，活像一只被人欺负惨了的可爱的英格兰折耳猫。

钟离噗嗤笑了出来，笑安迷修的不坦诚，笑他的可爱，“亲爱的，别装可怜，你可是很乐意被这么对待的呢————不要否认，我说过，我不希望从我的宠物的嘴里听到任何一个‘不’字。”眼神有些发冷。

安迷修瘪瘪嘴，鼓着脸闭上眼睛扭头朝向另一边，不看他。然而这更让钟离想欺负这人了。

真是可爱的反应……钟离想着，毫不留情的再次扣下————安迷修呜的一声再次高潮，淫水直接从穴里喷了出来，滴滴答答浇在枪管上。他的身体没有被子弹从体内一分为二。

钟离笑着抚摸安迷修因害怕而颤抖的身体，“亲爱的，怎么这么容易就高潮了呢，这下可怎么办啊。”

安迷修委屈极了。

钟离随即对着墙角的监控摄像就是一枪，砰。安迷修瞬间愣住，穴肉紧缩，却只是吞咽下无数空气。

监控器应声炸裂，安迷修微不可查的哆嗦一下。

难道说钟离算定了第三发有子弹，才敢毫不留情的扣扳机？还是说……要是自己死了，他是真的不介意。

安迷修缩了缩身子。 

 

……

 

“唔……嗯啊…………”安迷修低声呻吟着，掐着床单的手指因用力过大而发白。此时他正被钟离指奸着，四根手指毫不留情的扣弄亵玩着翻红的穴肉，在G点附近摩擦挂弄却偏偏不直接顶上去。

安迷修难耐的并拢双腿摩擦，乳尖狠狠蹭在粗糙的床单上带来难以遏制的快感，尾巴卷成一团，脸色潮红，一副被操烂了的样子。

“咿……唔啊……”安迷修颤抖起身子，耳朵颤颠颠的抖着，他要高潮了。可就在这一瞬间，钟离果断的抽出了手指。

“……呜……主人……给我啊呜呜……主人……”高潮被生生制止的感觉糟糕透了，安迷修觉得自己空虚得很，后穴瘙痒无比，需要有人狠狠操进来干死他把他射到怀孕才能舒服。

安迷修不敢自己去抓，只能任由瘙痒难耐的感觉像火一样燎过他全身，再缓缓平静下来。

事实上，这几天的性爱都是这样的。钟离从未让他真正达到高潮，只是在他高潮的前一刻不再给他刺激，让安迷修独自痛苦的忍过强迫停止高潮的感觉，并明令禁止安迷修私自达到高潮。

他要让安迷修知道，只有自己才能给他真正的快感。除了他，任何人无法让他高潮，包括安迷修自己。

他要真正的，把安迷修的一切都控制在自己手里。

钟离看着有些虚弱的小猫趴在床上像被玩散架了一样一动不动，脸上出现一个淡淡的笑，又很快归于平静。

安迷修许久才回过神，看着钟离居高临下的看着他仍然是一副冷淡的样子，突然就哭了出来，抱着钟离的腿，讨好的用脸蹭他：“主人……求您了，不要这样……我错了…呜……求您了……”

他真的好累啊，他想被钟离自己狠狠干进生殖腔射他一肚子，他宁可被按摩棒操到昏迷————但是，不要这么对他，真的，不要这样。

钟离没有任何反应，只是安慰似的揉了揉安迷修的棕发，顺带轻轻划过他耳朵根的绒毛。安迷修更觉得委屈了，呜咽不止，低声哭泣着，却死死的抱着钟离，不让他离开。

“求您……操我……求您了，让我高潮……求您了……呜……”安迷修重复着几句话，脑子混沌一片，也不知道再说什么。潜意识告诉他这时如果放手的话钟离会毫不犹豫的转身走人。

主人，您把我带入深渊，我的全部都交由您支配，那就请用力的爱我，不要让我觉得我已被抛弃，求您了。

钟离从柜子里取出一支散鞭，轻轻捋了捋，转身示意安迷修趴好。

安迷修跪在床上，上身紧紧贴着床铺，屁股高高翘起，双腿被钟离分开，露出快被操烂了的穴口欲求不满的收缩着。

他眼角带着魅红，双手被吊在天花板上，一派任君采撷的样子。

钟离笑笑，满意于他的乖顺，手中鞭子对准白花花的腿抽了下去。

“咿！”安迷修毫无准备的被鞭子抽到，一惊，双腿下意识的合拢一下，又快速分开。散鞭打人并不疼，他只觉得被打到的地方很痒。

钟离用这样的手法不停的打着安迷修，穴口，股间，大腿里侧，脖颈，乳尖，安迷修身上所有敏感的部位都被他打了个遍。

安迷修轻颤着身体，喘息着。他浑身都是被打出来的艳红，最可怜的莫过于被重点关照的后穴，原本就有些泛红的娇嫩的皮肤被打出道道血痕，嫩肉朝外翻着，甚至有血珠混着淫水流出，一片淫靡之景。

“唔……”安迷修低声呻吟，钟离扔下鞭子，面对安迷修无声的邀请到也没有拒绝，有条不紊的解着衣服扣子，腰带，把安迷修身上的乱七八糟的链子都解开，动作不算轻柔，却恰好满足了安迷修的需求。

“嗯啊！”或许是习惯于按摩棒这样的尺寸，安迷修对于钟离的性器也没什么难以容纳的，但还是有点过了，进入的瞬间安迷修叫出声来。

钟离在安迷修额前亲了亲，当成安抚。下身动作不停，“安，给我生个孩子吧。”

安迷修呼吸一滞。钟离的嗓音本就好听，单独喊一个“安”时低音简直犯规……安迷修红透了脸，双手揽住钟离的脖颈。

“安，怎么不说话？给我生个孩子好不好？”钟离在安迷修体内抽插着，每次都直直抵上敏感点，再狠狠抽出。安迷修很快就不行了，软着腰靠在钟离身上任他胡闹。

安迷修声音软软的，尾巴缠在钟离的胳膊上绕了一圈又一圈，“唔……不要生……嗯啊……快，快点……”

钟离故作疑惑的问：“为什么不呢？生个孩子，到时候孩子在一旁看着我操你，好不好？”他揽着安迷修的腰，让他往自己的腰上坐，性器进入到最深处，富有暗示的顶着生殖腔口。

虽然嘴上说着不生，腔口早就打开了一条小缝。钟离在心底偷笑安迷修的不诚实，却也没心情管那么多，就这这么点小缝顶开了生殖腔。

安迷修瞬间夹紧，钟离差点被他夹到早泄：“唔哇————不，不行的！啊……太大了……会死人的！嗯……”钟离拍了拍安迷修的屁股让他放松：“乖，安，别夹太紧，动不了了。”

安迷修红着眼睛摇头，手紧紧搂着钟离不放。他随着钟离的顶弄发出破碎的呻吟，最终放弃抵抗了一般大开着双腿，任由钟离把精液全部射进他的生殖腔。

“安，真听话。睡吧，乖。”钟离退了出来， 看着安迷修就这么沉沉睡去，把被子扯了过来给他盖好。

“主人……”安迷修在睡梦中攥紧钟离的袖子。耳朵不自知的抖动着，尾巴不安的绕成圈。

请不要抛弃我，主人，我的一切都献祭给您，我乞求您对我能够一直保持兴趣，我的主人，请不要在我奉献出一切后丢掉我，求您了。

我唯一的主人，我爱您。

 

————正文部分End.以下为番外（同含r18）————

 

安迷修第一次见到钟离并不是在拍卖会上，而是在拍卖所里。

彼时的安迷修还不知道钟离的名字，他只知道这个人可能会把他买下来，当然，是在实验期结束后。

每个半兽人被买下之前，都是会被送到未来“主人”身边度过一个月的“实验期”，再由“主人”决定是否要买下。

运气好的话，如果表现不错的半兽人，也就是值得调教的半兽人，会被干脆利落的买下。运气不好的话，半兽人会被主人退回拍卖所，而拍卖所的人不再会管他们，任由他们自生自灭，再把尸体用来做实验。

安迷修怔怔的看着他的主人站在他面前，眼神淡漠，却给他救赎：“那就这个吧。”安迷修就在这一瞬间，在心底暗自认定了这人就是他一辈子的主人。

尽管他可能不会要他。

安迷修在拍卖所待的并不好。半兽人不是什么光彩身份，他们是拍卖所的货物，平时管教人除了教授他们一些关于性的知识之外，只会让他们遭受身体上的痛苦的折磨。他们都是互相不停的对比的，并且努力把别人拽下泥潭。

毕竟半兽人多了去了，有几个能是遇到好的主人的？同类少一个，他们被领走的机率就大一分。而安迷修这样称得上是软弱的性格，正好是被他们欺负的好对象。

安迷修并不是打不过他们，或者说他很聪明，只是天性不喜欢争夺，再加上对谁都彬彬有礼的样子，自然软弱可欺。

平时表现得不在意别人的欺负，也不在意不公平的对待，但安迷修心底还是有些怨气，和委屈的。因此，他真的把钟离————这个能把他救出拍卖所的主人————当成心底的光。

钟离带他回到他的公寓，这只是一个临时的住所，因为之后的安迷修并没有和他住在这里。他甚至没告诉安迷修他的名字————哦，亲爱的，他们才刚开始实验期。

“这一个月，你就先住在这里吧。房子不大，委屈你了。”钟离这么说，把安迷修推进了二楼主卧的浴缸里，看着他茫然的碧色双瞳和无意识抖动的猫耳，觉得自己的心中了一箭，“先把自己洗干净了，再来一楼客厅找我。”

安迷修有些费力的消耗这段话。房子不大？他想了想进门时大片的院子、花园，还有两层楼高的这栋公寓。房子不大？有钱人的世界我不理解。

之后的安迷修在和钟离住在一直住下去的公寓里，才后知后觉的反应过来，那栋公寓是真的不大，至少和这个比起来。

安迷修坐在浴缸里，把衣服脱下来叠好之后就对着浴缸自带的喷头像个什么都没见过的孩子一样乱动着，就差把它拆下来了。

然后。他不小心拧开了出水的纽。(1)

“咿————！”

钟离在一楼客厅正看着电视新闻，安迷修这一嗓子吓得他遥控器差点摔了出去。他皱皱眉，起身上楼。

安迷修坐在浴缸里，还是刚刚被钟离扔进去时的姿势，只不过喷头在不停的冒着水，安迷修从头到脚被水冲了个遍，棕色的短发乖顺的贴在脸上，尾巴整个绷直了，耳朵和尾巴上的毛都是炸开的————安迷修整个半兽人都炸了。

他的身体还在轻轻颤抖。钟离上前关了水，好吗，还是冰凉的。合着安迷修根本不会用是怎么？

“……主，主人。”安迷修低声说着，拽了拽钟离的衬衫衣角不让他走，其实根本没用力，“在下……在下没事的。”

他说话时眼中流露出的谨慎不安和小心翼翼让钟离无法对他发火，而且他的声音很轻，似乎怕他生气一般的，“在下……没见过这个。”

没见过？钟离没有阻止安迷修拽他衣服的动作，只是示意安迷修继续说下去。后者见钟离没有生气才继续解释：“拍卖所……都是直接用水管冲。”

————他们在拍卖所里，都是一个个站好，管教人直接拿水管横着扫过，就好像清晨公园的管理工给草坪洒水一样，直接用水管浇，不管被浇的东西如何如何。

钟离看着安迷修，一言不发。久到安迷修都开始绝望的想他是不是要扔掉自己时，钟离坐在了浴缸边上，拿着喷头调试着水温：“过来，我帮你。”

他顺手解开了衬衫，露出衣服里近乎完美的身体。钟离是典型的穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的代表，安迷修呆呆的看着钟离的上半身，换得他一个有些痞气的笑，“怎么？看呆了？”

安迷修脸有些红，不停抖着耳朵疯狂表示赞同，却没有任何表现，装作镇定的样子。钟离勾了勾嘴角，揽过他的头发，轻轻冲洗。

 

……

 

“安迷修，过来。”钟离坐在床边叫他，手里拿了一把枪，面无表情的盯着他。

五分钟前，安迷修正在隔壁的卧室给钟离口。他只不过是突然想到初次见面时自己的拘谨稍稍走神，下一秒意识回归的那一刻钟离就已经甩门走了，“滚到隔壁来，安迷修。”

主卧的隔壁就是调教师，安迷修不曾进入那里，或者说害怕哪里有什么东西。只是钟离也从不强迫他接受调教，只是在主卧里用手让安迷修全身很难受、很难受。

安迷修被吊在天花板上，有些恐惧的看着钟离手里的枪。他是要杀了自己吗？安迷修胡思乱想着，身体不由得瑟缩起来。

“乖，别乱动。”钟离拿着针管给他注射。安迷修感受那冰凉的液体被悉数打进他的身体里，扭了扭身子，只觉得小腹一阵火热，脸也不自觉的红了起来。

“唔……”安迷修眼神迷离的看着坐在面前的钟离。日了狗的媚药。

他现在状态很不好，不单单是春药，还是因为……他被迫引起发情期了。

安迷修轻轻晃着身体，试图夹紧双腿摩擦，却因为铁链的绑缚而无法移动双腿一下。他面色潮红，被药物折磨的失去神智，只希望有什么东西能快点插进来把他操到潮喷。

钟离拿着手中的按摩棒就往他的后穴里插。“唔啊————太大了……好深……啊……还要……”安迷修肆无忌惮的呻吟着，穴肉层层包裹着按摩棒不让它离开，欲求不满的收缩着穴口夹紧粗大的按摩棒。

“……”钟离冷淡的看着安迷修发情，手里的按摩棒抽出一点，又狠狠顶到最深处。按摩棒快速蹭过G点，安迷修全身一抖，就这么被插射了。

“呜……嗯啊……不，不行……太深了……”安迷修眼角挤出泪水，迷茫之中开口求饶，“要…要捅穿了…啊……还要…呜……动一动，动一动……”

钟离把按摩棒就插在那里不动，拿着刚刚手中的那把枪，硬生生把枪管塞了进去————“啊！！！”

称得上是惨叫，安迷修剧烈抽搐着，后穴被撕裂一般的疼痛席卷全身，穴口还渗出血丝来。

“主人……不要……求您了……别……”安迷修疯狂挣扎着，枪管在他体内抽插着，不时就顶到敏感点让他爽的要死，按摩棒在体内不停的震动着，更是难受。

“别开枪……主人，我错了……求您……”安迷修低声抽咽，钟离拿着枪没有一丝犹豫的继续着抽插的动作，力道之大让安迷修整个人被撞的向后倒去又被铁链固定住身体。

安迷修双眼翻白，大张着嘴呼吸。过度的快感让他本能的想要逃避，可这样却依然无法平息媚药的折磨。

他被操到昏迷，又被生生干醒。

 

……

 

“安，过来。”钟离温柔的叫着，安迷修从厨房伸出半个脑袋：“先生，请稍等……饭马上就好了。”还露出一个羞涩的笑容。

他头顶的猫耳不停抖动，尾巴乖顺的在身后轻轻摇动，身上除了一件围裙之外竟然再没有任何布料。

钟离的眼睛顺着围裙向下看，直到尾巴根。安迷修被动承受着视奸，耳朵瞬间烧了起来，红的一塌糊涂。

“先生，吃饭了。”安迷修把饭菜端到桌子上，围裙没有解开，坐在椅子上规规矩矩的————他下面是真空的，当然不能太放肆。

钟离笑着说：“安，你吃吧，我……一会儿就吃了。”视线在安迷修的下身不怀好意的绕了一圈，钟离满意的看着安迷修红彤彤的脸，伸手顺了顺他的头发。

安迷修发出舒服的呼呼声，眯起眼用脑袋蹭着钟离的手，耳朵抖动频率快的让钟离担心会不会抖掉毛。

安迷修拧着身子调整坐姿，双腿夹得紧紧的。钟离挑挑眉毛，伸手分开他的双腿，在大腿里侧摩擦着，果不其然的沾了一手的淫水，滴滴答答打湿了椅子上的软垫。

“安，你这是发情了？”钟离开口调戏，左手不停的在他的双腿间摩擦，笑容戏谑。安迷修一个激灵，“嗯啊”一声就叫了出来。

钟离笑出了声。

安迷修抿抿嘴，目露委屈的看着钟离，乱动的尾巴却暴露他的真实想法。

钟离看着安迷修，把他抱在怀里朝着楼梯走去：“真是的，饿了就直说啊……狡黠的小家伙。”

 

End.  
(1)他不小心拧开了出水的纽：很久之前用的浴缸了，不记得浴缸怎么开的（我记得是拧一个水龙头就出水是泡浴缸的，附带的喷头是拧把手的？），就这么写了_(:з)∠)_

(2)解释一些私设：

*实验期：在真正确定买下某半兽人之前，主人与半兽人可共同生活一个月，就是主人先验货，亲自调教看自己喜不喜欢，不喜欢可以全额退款（等等这啥）的那种。当然，货物被退回后还会重新上柜台出售，半兽人会直接被当做人体实验材料或者直接被主人弄死，拍卖所的人不会追究这些责任，因为半兽人真的很多（。

*管教人/拍卖所：管教人是非正规调教师，只教授半兽人性知识和一些主奴间的手势（pussy（上） 中提到过），还负责他们的食物和住处。其实也就是十个半兽人在一间不算宽敞的屋子里挤。一个管教人一次共培训十个半兽人，每个拍卖所至少需要半百的管教人，还必须要有后备人力。所以拍卖所的规模都非常大，所以没有几间拍卖所，所以半兽人不是很稀少却总能卖出天价。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
